A Matter Of Trust
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Atticusmyass, here you go, honey! An odd Christmas gift request from Scout leads to Atticus having to answer a question as old as mankind. One shot.


"What would you like for Christmas this year, Scout?"

It was the Monday after Thanksgiving break in 1938 and my little girl was eleven years old. It was just me and her at the breakfast table as my son, Jem, went to the school gymnasium to excercise before school. I've never seen a boy take a sport as seriously as my son does football. He was going to train whether or not the season was over. I liked these quiet mornings with my daughter where we could just eat our breakfast and talk. Scout was as smart as ever and it seems to be that she's getting more and more beautiful with every passing year. She tells me I'm biased when I compliment her and maybe I am but I don't care.

"I would like a copy of _Gray's Anatomy_ ," she replied.

" _Gray's Anatomy_?" I repeated, stunned. Then again, she adored her uncle Dr. Jack Finch so maybe that's where her Christmas wish came from. "You want to study medicine like your uncle?"

"Not really. I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I guess I just have questions."

"Well, your uncle is only one call away."

"I did ask him what I wanted to know and he lied to me."

"I can't believe he would lie to you."

"Why not? Everybody else has."

"Well, what do you want to know, baby? I promise I'll tell the truth."

"I got to go," she said as she turned pink and got up from the table. She grabbed her books and stopped to give me a kiss goodbye.

"Honey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not," she said as she turned around to face me before heading out the door. "Promise me you'll just forget about our conversation, all right?"

"All right," I said with a sigh as I watched her walk away. I kept my eyes on the door even though I heard Cal walk back into the kitchen to pour me another cup of coffee.

"Miss Scout all right?" She asked as I finally turned around to look at her.

"She's fine," I said as I sipped the fresh coffee. "Just curious I guess."

"About what?"

"Just how the body works, I guess. Please forget I told you that; she doesn't want anyone to know."

"All right," she agreed as she walked out of the kitchen.

I was able to forget about it once I got to the office. It seemed that I was met with endless paperwork and appointments with clients. I was so busy that I called Calpurnia to tell her to tell Scout that I would not make it home for lunch and that I would grab a quick bite downtown instead. It was one of those days where you just want to collapse as soon as you come home.

Jem actually came home to eat with us that night. He really has grown into such a great extrovert that him sitting down for a meal with his sister and I is a treat. It felt so good to actually hear about his day at the dinner table instead of right before bed. He's not even out of school but I already miss my boy.

Calpurnia had to go home early that night because she had to babysit her grandchildren. I drove her home right after dinner and told the kids that I expected them to have their homework done and bathed by the time I got back. They said they would so I could go on my way.

"Did Scout mention anything to you about this morning?" I asked her on the way there.

"No, nothing. Why Mr. Finch?"

"I thought maybe you would know."

"Mr. Finch, I don't know what she wants to talk about but I'm sure she'll come to you when she's ready."

"I believe you are right."

Calpurnia's words made me feel better. If I knew my Scout, that's exactly what would happen. I returned home to find that she had already gone to bed. That was unlike her so I had to go see for myself what was the matter. I was startled to see her in bed crying.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked as I sat beside her. "Are you all right?"

"No," she said.

"Why? Talk to me about it."

"Why does everyone like to make me feel stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because...because I don't think the Bible is right."

"The Bible?"

"How people create other people, I mean. Like making Eve out of Adam's rib. I know there's more to it than that."

"Well, Adam and Eve, I don't know either, honey."

"So my big question: where do babies come from? You promised me the truth this morning, Atticus."

"Oh, honey," I laughed as I rubbed her knee. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Nobody ever give me a straight answer and it's always bullshit."

"Don't say that word but yeah it is. You want the truth? I'll give you the truth: it's when a man and a woman love each other to the point where a man will enter a woman."

"That sounds as corny as the rest."

"No, it's the truth, sweet. Why do you think we have genitals? How do you think a man can go into a woman?"

"With those?" She was stunned.

"Yes, but listen, there's more to making a baby than that."

"What?"

"Love."

"So a man can't enter a woman if there's no love between them?"

"Well, no, he can but what makes it magical is the love."

"Atticus," she said with a relieved yet confused look. "I think love is screwed up."

"No," I disagreed with a chuckle. "When you get old enough, it will all make sense. Are you all right, now?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome," I told her as I kissed her forehead. It really wasn't an easy thing to explain to her but I'd rather leave her with the truth if nothing else. I sighed as I turned out the light and begin to walk out of her room for the night.

"Hey, Atticus?" Scout called for me.

"Yes," I answered as I turned myself around.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Can I still get _Gray's Anatomy_ for Christmas?"

"Yes, you can," I replied with a laugh as I shut her door.


End file.
